Unexpected Surprise
by BenoightLangson
Summary: Hank receives a surprise that changes his life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters.**

In the weeks following Olivia's untimely death in the line of duty, Hank had not been himself. He regretted a lot. He never got the chance to tell her how he really felt about her but now it was too late. He and his squad had attended Olivia's funeral because they felt she was one of their own since the two squads had worked together multiple times. Hank will never forget the phone call he had gotten from ADA Barba telling him about Olivia. Fin, Amanda and Carisi were too distraught and Barba could barely tell him as it was. Noah was heartbroken over the loss of his beloved mother. Hank met the little boy a couple times but it broke his heart seeing him in so much pain. Hank was no stranger to heartbreak. He had experienced it when he lost Camille and when he lost Justin. In a way he was glad Daniel was only a year old when Justin died because he wouldn't really remember when he lost him. He was grateful Daniel still had Olive. Little did Hank know was that his life was about to change. Trudy was in her usual spot when a few visitors walked in.

"May, I help you?"

"Is this where I can find Sergeant Henry Voight?"

"Yes, it is. Who wants to know?"

"I'm Trevor Langan, Attorney for Olivia Benson. I need to speak with the Sergeant if he's available."

"I'll take you up."

"Thank you."

Trudy took everyone upstairs to Hank's office. Everyone else was out to lunch, so Hank was up there by himself, which seemed to be his favorite thing lately.

"Hank, this is Trevor Langan, Olivia's attorney. He needs to speak to you."

"Ok. Thanks. Come on in."

Everyone came in and Trudy shut the door on her way out.

"Have a seat."

"Thank you. Do you know Noah?"

"I've met him a few times and saw him at the funeral."

"This is Lucy Huston, his nanny."

"We've met before."

"Ok. Good. I need to discuss Olivia's Will with you."

"What does her Will have to do with me?"

"She appointed you to be Noah's Legal Guardian."

"She did what now?"

"She has it in writing that she wanted you to be Noah's Legal Guardian in the event of her untimely death."

"Why?

"I didn't ask. I just wrote up the Will for her."

"I know why. She probably trusted you more than she trusted anyone except for maybe her squad and Mr. Barba."

"What about that Tucker guy? She was in a relationship with him."

"After they broke up, they never kept in touch. He never even showed up to her funeral and he had been contacted. She said you would be able to understand Noah more than anyone. It's not that Fin, Amanda, Carisi and Barba don't love him because they do but you've experienced loss like most people haven't and you could help him cope with life without her. She knew that you've been struggling after losing your son. Believe it or not, Noah is comfortable with you even after only meeting you a few times. Liv knew what she was doing."

"I hope so. Come here, Buddy."

Lucy put Noah down and he walked slowly over to Hank. Hank then picked him up.

"Mommy went to heaven."

"I know she did. I was at her funeral."

"You were?"

"Yep. Maybe you didn't recognize me because I was wearing my uniform."

"I want my mommy!"

Noah wrapped his arms around Hank as tightly as he could and broke down again. Hank wrapped his arms around Noah and rubbed his back.

"It's ok, Buddy. Let it out. I miss her too. She was a really good friend to me."

"She talked about you a lot. I think a part of her wished something had happened between the two of you."

"Yeah, me too. She offered me so much support after Justin's death. We still kept in touch even after she started seeing Tucker."

"She wasn't as happy as she wanted everyone to think she was. I kept trying to tell her that she needed to do what made her happy and if that was starting something with you, then she needed to tell you how she felt."

"She never told me and I never told her."

"I think this was her way of telling you. She left you with the greatest joy in her life."

"You can say no if you don't want to take him."

"How can I say no to him? The last thing I want to do is let Olivia down. What do you say, Noah, do you want to come live with me?"

Noah nodded his head.

"Are there any contingencies, like me having to move there or something?"

"Oh, no. She just wanted him to be loved and well taken care of. She had hoped that everyone else would still be allowed to be a part of his life."

"I have no problem with that. Everyone can come here to see him anytime they want and we'll go there I'm sure. I'll definitely want to take him to visit her at the cemetery as often as I possibly can. Lucy, could you maybe stay with him and help him get settled? I don't want to completely take everything he knows away from him. He already lost so much when his mother died. I will need someone to help out with him too. If you want to keep your job with him, I'd be happy to keep you. I realize you have your own life but I would think it would mean a lot to him to have you around. If you don't want to stay on, would you at least mind staying around until I find someone?"

"I will think about your offer but for now, I will definitely stick around and help him get settled."

"Great. Thank you."

"No problem."

"Please stay, Lucy!"

"I'll think about it, Noah, ok?"

"Ok."

I need you to sign these, so I can transfer custody of him over to you. See how things go and you can decide whether or not you eventually want to adopt him."

"Ok."

Hank signed the papers and then Trevor left him a copy of them to keep.

"He has some of his things with him but I will have the rest of it sent to you when I return to New York."

"Ok. Great."

"Sergeant, good luck and if you have any questions, here's my card. Give me a call at any time."

"If I decide to adopt him, I can go through my own lawyer here, right?"

"Absolutely."

"Thank you."

Trevor stood up and shook Hank's hand.

"Noah, you be good for Hank, ok?"

"Ok."

Trevor ruffled Noah's hair.

"I'll be back in a little bit."

"Ok."

Trevor left and Lucy left with him to make some calls.

"Well, kid, I guess it's just you and me."

Hank kissed the top of Noah's head as he fell asleep on his shoulder.

 **There will probably be at least one more chapter to this. Let me know what you think of it so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters.**

The rest of the squad returned from lunch and they were all surprised to see Noah. Hank told them that Olivia had wanted him to be his Legal Guardian. Hank gave Lucy his address and his keys and told her to take Noah home. He told her to make herself at home and he'd be home as soon as he could.

"Are you really doing this?"

"Yeah. Why not? Olivia wanted me to take him. I don't want to disappoint her."

"Good for you. It'll be good for both of you."

"Yeah, I know. As soon as I finish this paperwork, I'm going to head home, so I can be with him."

"Is the nanny part of the package?"

"I told her she could keep her job with him if she wanted too, so he doesn't lose everything he's used to. Right now, she's at least staying until he settles in. I'll have to get someone if she won't stay. I do need to find some kind of Preschool for him to attend here. "

"Somehow I can't see you going through all that again."

"Yeah, I know, I've been lonely since Erin left and I've never really been one to spend that much time at Molly's. I have a hard time being at Molly's lately because I took Olivia there."

"We all miss her, Man. She meant a lot to all of us. I'm just surprised we didn't see Erin when we were in New York."

"She's having a hard time with it as usual. She was away on assignment Olivia was killed and wasn't back for the funeral. She needs to deal with that just like she does with everything else."

"She even took Lexi's death hard."

"I did too."

"I know you did."

"I think I'm going to take a few days off, so I can spend some time with Noah."

"That sounds like a plan."

Hank finished his paperwork and then he called it a day, so he could go home to Noah. Lucy was busy in the kitchen when he got home.

"Hello."

"Hi."

"Hank!"

Noah ran up to Hank and gave him a hug.

"Hey, Buddy! You doing better after your nap?"

Noah shrugged his shoulders.

"You want to hang out tomorrow just you and me?"

"Ok."

"Is that ok with you, Lucy?"

"Yeah, that's fine. I wanted to check out the city anyway. I take it the room with the toys is where you wanted him."

"Yes. You can have the other one for now."

"Ok. I'm making dinner for you and Noah. It's his favorite, macaroni and cheese. He loves my baked mac and cheese."

"Sounds good."

"There was an envelope for you in Noah's stuff. I put it in the living room."

"Ok. Thanks. I'll go check it out."

Hank went into the living room and picked up the envelope. He sat down and opened it.

 _"Hank, If you are reading this letter, you already know you are Legal Guardian to my son. You meant more to me than I ever thought possible, which is why I made the decision to have you take care of my boy in the event of my untimely death. I know you will love him the way you loved Justin and the way you love Daniel. Help each other out. Help Noah to understand what his mama did day in and day out and everything I did, I did for him. I know we didn't exactly start out on the right foot when we first met but you became a big part of my life and gave me an ear when I needed one, especially when I had my doubts about my relationship with Tucker. The best thing I did was end that relationship but I should have told you how I really felt about you. I love both you and Noah with all my heart and always will. Give my love to your squad. Olivia."_

Hank wiped the tears from his eyes as he folded the letter up and placed it back in the envelope. Also in the envelope, were pictures of her by herself and pictures of her and Noah. He took the pictures upstairs and found a couple frames. He put one of her and Noah in Noah's room and he put one of just her in his bedroom. He went back downstairs and went to help Lucy set the table. The 3 of them ate dinner together and then Hank took Noah up to give him a bath, while Lucy cleaned up. Hank got Noah ready for bed and then he took him into his room.

" I put a picture of you and your mama right here by the bed."

"Thank you. Why did Mommy go away?"

"She didn't want to. If she could have stayed with you for a long time she would have. She loved you so much. Your mommy was a cop and sometimes that's a very dangerous job. We deal with a lot of bad people in our line of work. We don't have to talk about this now. Why don't you go to bed?"

"Ok. Love you."

"I love you too, Buddy."

Hank kissed Noah goodnight and then he shut the door part of the way before going downstairs.

"Everything ok down here?"

"Oh yeah. Everything is cleaned up."

"Good. Everything was good."

"Thank you. You doing ok?"

"I miss her."

"Yeah, I do too. I talked to my family. I think I'm going to take you up on your offer to stay with Noah. You're right. He doesn't need to completely lose everything at once. My mom said to do what my heart told me to do. She knows how much I love being with Noah. I could use a change."

"I'm glad. Thanks for doing this."

"You're very welcome."

Hank and Lucy talked for a while and then they both headed up to bed. Hank looked in on Noah, who was holding the picture of him and Olivia to his chest and had his teddy bear, the one Olivia had given him when she first brought him home, under his arm. He also had his thumb in his mouth. His teddy bear had become his favorite ever since he lost his mother. She always held it when as she tucked him in at night and it had her scent on it, so it had become a comfort for him. Hank went into his bedroom and got ready for bed. He looked to see if there was anything on TV. He didn't see anything he had any interest in watching, so he shut the TV off and picked up the picture of Olivia that he had placed next to his bed. He kissed his fingers and touched the picture.

"I love you, Olivia."

Hank then shut the light off and went to sleep.

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: As always, I don't own any of the characters.**

Hank and Noah were getting along well. Lucy had gone back to New York to pack, so Hank took some time off of work. Hank decided to book a trip to New York for the 2 of them. Once they arrived and got checked into their hotel, they decided to go to the Precinct. This would be the first time Hank had been there since Olivia's death and he wasn't sure how he'd handle it, let alone Noah. They got out of the car and went up. It all looked familiar. Fin, Amanda and Carisi were still at the same desks. Fin was now in charge but couldn't bring himself to move into the office. No one had even cleared the office of Olivia's personal items. They left the door shut and locked all the time.

"Hey."

"Hey, Voight. Good to see you."

"You too."

"How are things goin' with you and Noah?"

"Pretty good. He misses her like crazy."

"How do you think we feel? We haven't even been able to clean out the office. I refuse to move into the office. I can't."

Amanda took Noah from Hank.

"Auntie Mandy, how's Jesse?"

"She's doin' good."

Hank sat down and then Erin, Tucker and Chief Dodds came in.

"Hey, Hank."

"Hey."

Erin hugged Hank.

"Sergeant."

"Chief."

"Sergeant Tutuola, meet your new SVU Detective."

"Lindsay, are you sure?"

"Yeah. I've always wanted to work for SVU. I really wanted to have Liv be my Boss. Ever since we first met, she became a Mentor to me. I want to do this for her."

"Welcome aboard, Erin."

"Thanks."

"I'm proud of you, kid."

"Thanks."

"Sergeant, can we talk for a minute?"

"Sure. Noah, I'll be back, ok?"

"Ok."

Ed and Hank went into the conference room to talk.

"I wanted to thank you for letting me know that you were going to be here. I've kind of missed Noah since Liv and I broke up."

"No problem. He asked to see you."

"Is he doin' ok?"

"He has his good days and his bad days. Thankfully Lucy is staying with him permanently, so I don't need to worry about trying to hire someone to stay with him. Nighttime is when he has the hardest time. Some nights he goes right to sleep and other nights he won't go to sleep at all."

"There would be times when I'd stay with him when Liv would get called for a case. He wouldn't go to sleep until he heard her voice."

"Sometimes all it takes is me telling him about what I remember most about her. I usually end up telling him about times we worked together."

"Did you love her?"

"I did have feelings for her but I never officially told her. She wrote me a letter explaining why she chose me to take care of Noah and she told me she loved me then."

"I would have to have been completely blind not to realize that she was in love with you. She talked about you a lot even when we were together. You knew about the hostage thing from about a year and a half ago, right?"

"Yeah. She told me about that when she came to Chicago a month later."

"She said she often wondered how you would have handled that. She also said that when Yates was accusing you of doing stuff to Nadia, it really bothered her. If she didn't have feelings for you, it probably wouldn't have bothered her so much. I don't know why she never told you how she felt or why you never told her how you felt."

"I thought about telling her how I felt but then she told me she was in a relationship with you. We talked all the time because I told her she could talk to me about anything. A lot of it was about your relationship and the doubts she had."

"How long did she have doubts?"

"For a while. She knew she was wrong for never disclosing the relationship."

"We were both wrong."

"She said she sometimes felt that if she said or did the wrong thing, she's lose her job."

"I knew about that. I haven't always been the easiest person to get along with. My relationship with her is why I gave up IAB. Even if we aren't still together, I'm glad I gave it up. I should have done a better job of keeping in touch with her after we broke up. I wish I could have been here for the funeral but my aunt was very ill and wanted to see me before she passed. She was in Ireland, so what choice did I have? I probably needed to be here for Noah though. You came in I take it."

"Oh yeah. My entire squad was here. Erin took a job with the FBI here and was on assignment when Olivia was killed and for the funeral. They were pretty close."

"Yeah, I heard about that. Olivia spoke very highly of her and all of you for that matter. I met Erin at the cemetery. I got the call from Chief Dodds and I'm glad he didn't just leave a message about what had happened."

"I got the call from Barba. He could barely get out that she didn't make it."

"He wouldn't have called me. That's for sure."

"I'm not one of his favorite people either but he knew that I'd want to hear it from one of the 4 of them."

"None of them particularly liked that Olivia and I were together. I can see why though. I thought it would be a little awkward meeting you but I'm glad she left Noah in your care. He's a good kid."

"He is. Like I told you when I called, he asked to see you. I want everyone who was a part of his life and his mother's life to remain in his life. If you're ever in Chicago, let me know and you can stop by and see him. You're right, I thought it would be awkward meeting you too. I'm surprised she didn't leave him with you, since you were the last relationship she was in."

"I wouldn't know the first thing about taking care of a kid on my own. Until I started seeing Olivia, I never really spent that much time with a child. In fact, I used to go out of my way to avoid children because I was never really comfortable around them. Being part of a large family like I am, I'm the one that always stayed off by myself at family gatherings or had more conversations with my aunts and uncles more than my cousins. It took me a while to warm up to Noah even though I knew he was part of the package deal when I started seeing Olivia. Olivia wasn't the only one that had doubts about our relationship. I had thought about introducing them to my family but I never told any of them that I was in a relationship with someone. I always have to get interrogated by some of them, especially about my personal life. My first marriage didn't work out and that was a long time ago. Olivia was really the first person I learned to trust but it took us both a while to learn to trust each other. I guess I'm lucky she gave me a chance to prove that I wasn't the same person anymore. I think I would have been ok if she had ended up with you."

"I admit that people from IAB usually aren't my favorite, you're not so bad. One of my detectives ended up being murdered and because I was one of the last people to see him, they of course suspected me. It turned out that the guy from IAB was involved."

"Some people may think that would be something I'd do but I wouldn't. I don't care what people think of me anyway. I never have."

"That's me too. I'm getting to the point now where I don't even want to do this cop thing anymore. Life is too short. Olivia wasn't even 50 years old. What if something happens to me? Then Noah is left with no one."

"He's been through a lot in such a short time."

"Yeah, I know. She wanted me to help him adjust to life without her because I've experienced more loss than most people have. My dad was a cop and killed in the line of duty. When my wife was pregnant, we were expecting twins, a boy and a girl. Justin was born healthy but his sister was a stillborn. Camille was diagnosed with ovarian cancer and died 7 years ago. Justin was murdered a year ago. I hadn't quite gotten over Camille's death and then that happened. My daughter-in-law moved to Scottsdale with my grandson. Olivia was the first woman that I felt comfortable being around after I lost Camille."

"She was an amazing woman. How old is your grandson"

"He's 2, so he was just a year when Justin died. I'm grateful for that because he won't really remember when he lost him. He remembers Daddy because he'll see pictures of him and he knows it's him. Olive says she wants him to remember his daddy."

"I can't imagine what Noah is going through though."

"It's almost like he lost his best friend. To him, she probably was his best friend."

"Oh, yeah. When we split, she said she wanted more time for Noah. He was her entire life. I wanted to retire and basically do nothing. Well, I think I eventually want to travel. I wanted her to consider retiring with me because I thought it would have been more fun to do that with someone. She wasn't ready. I should have made more of an effort to keep in touch with her after we split. Maybe if there was something I could have done to prevent this, it wouldn't have happened."

"You weren't even in town when it did happen though. It's just the dangers of being a cop."

"Yeah, I know. Another hostage situation."

"That's what Barba said but I never heard the entire story."

"Chief Dodds said she had gone in to try to help out and the guy took her gun and her vest away from her. The guy holding them hostage did something and she tried going after him to protect everyone else. He ended up shooting her in the chest. Tutuola, Rollins and Carisi came in and nearly froze when they saw her on the floor. She was dead before the paramedics even got there. They called Dr. Warner in and after she got to the scene and found out that the body was her friend, she had to excuse herself from the case."

"I take it the guy is in prison."

"Tutuola shot him himself. I can't say that I blame him."

"I can't either."

"I don't know that I could have handled that investigation if I was still with IAB. We were always supposed to investigate all police-related shootings."

"Just because you two weren't together anymore, didn't mean you stopped caring about each other."

"I still cared about her."

"She never really said how she felt about you after the breakup. I talked to her more than I saw her. She did say she was happy with the decision but she's glad you were a part of her life."

"I guess I can live with that. I'm glad we talked."

"I am too. Are you still working?"

"No. I retired a few months ago."

"I definitely need to consider my options because of Noah. Like I said, I don't want to have something happen to me and then leave him with no one. I've already started looking into Preschools for him."

"Maybe if you're not completely ready to retire, you should cut down on your case load and go to part-time."

"I have a lot of thinking to do. I promised Noah that I'd take him to see his mom at the cemetery."

"You two have plans for dinner?"

"Not really. I need to spend some time with Erin while we're here too."

"She can come too."

"I'll take him to the cemetery and I'll let you know."

"Ok."

Hank and Ed went back out to the Squad Room and then Hank and Noah left to head to the cemetery after Noah hugged Ed.

 **To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: As always, I don't own any of the characters.**

Hank arrived at the cemetery with Noah and Erin after stopping for flowers. This was going to be hard as it was the first time he had been there since Olivia's funeral. He wasn't sure how often Noah had gone. They got out of the car and went over to her grave, which was right next to Serena's. Hank handed Noah two flowers, one for Serena and one for Olivia. He placed the flower on Serena's grave and then he went over to Olivia's. He had also made a picture for her that he wanted to leave. He stood at her grave just staring at it. He would occasionally look back at Hank and Erin. He had insisted he was a big boy and had to do this himself, so Hank and Erin gave him some time alone.

"Mommy, I wish you didn't go away. Hank is a good daddy and he gets me ice cream. I love you and miss you. Please come back."

Noah had tears running down his face as he put the flower and picture on his mother's grave. Noah ran over to Hank and then Erin talked to her before taking Noah from Hank, so Hank could have a few minutes alone to talk to Olivia.

"I hate this. You shouldn't be in that damn grave, Benson. What the hell were you thinking? You should be here raising your son. Damn it, woman, I never even got the chance to tell you I loved you. You had me from 'I will arrest you' but I couldn't admit it. I would give anything for just one more minute with you, just so I could tell you and show you how I feel about you. I went to the Precinct and had a conversation with your ex. Quit laughing, Benson. I called him and told him we were coming to New York and Noah wanted to see him. I want everyone that was a part of your lives to still be a part of his life, even Tucker. It was a little awkward meeting him considering that he was in your life and I wasn't. Noah is doing ok considering. He doesn't want to sleep much anymore though. I offered to keep Lucy and she accepted my offer. I didn't want to take everything away from him that he's used to. I have some thinking to do. I am seriously considering either reducing my work load or retiring all together for him. I can't risk something happening to me and then he's left with nothing. He already lost the person that meant the most to him. I promise you that I will make sure that he doesn't grow up to be like me. You have my word. Olive and Daniel are coming to visit soon, so that'll be good for the boys to get to know each other. I just wish you were here. I'm hoping you have had the chance to meet Camille, Justin and my parents. I'm not sure how much more loss I can take in my life. Just when I was about to get my act together and want to start living again with you and Noah as a big part of my life, you get yourself killed. I love you so damn much, Olivia, it hurts."

Hank had tears running down his face put the flowers on her grave. Erin brought Noah over and then they all stood there for a few more minutes. Hank kissed his fingers and touched her gravestone.

"Bye, Mommy. I love you."

The 3 of them headed to the car and headed to Erin's apartment for a while.

"Nice place you have here, Erin."

"Thanks. Noah, do you want some chocolate milk?"

'Yes, please."

"Hank?"

"Get me one too."

Erin went to get chocolate milk for all of them and then they say down.

"I miss you, you know."

"I miss you too, kid. It's not the same without you."

"I miss everyone."

"Everyone?"

"Yeah, sure. Even Jay but you the most. You guys going to have dinner with Tucker?"

"You were invited too."

"How'd your talk go?"

"It was a little awkward. Other than the fact that we both cared for Olivia, what else do we really have in common? He used to be with IAB and I'm normally IAB's worst nightmare."

"You could at least go so he can spend some time with Noah."

"Yeah, true."

"I'll go too if it'll make you feel better."

"Ok. Deal."

Hank texted Tucker and then they left to meet him after they decided on where. They all arrived at the same time.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Hi Tucker."

"Hey, Noah. How'd the cemetery go?"

"It wasn't easy."

"It wasn't easy for me the first time I went either."

They went in and got a table. Then they had their order taken.

"So, now that I'm gone, who's doing most of the sexual assault cases?"

"Burgess. Ever since she came back after her sister was attacked, she asked if she could do it."

"Good. That would have been my first choice."

"Antonio is back. He said the job with the State's Attorney's office wasn't what he thought it would be, so he's second in command just like he was before."

"I'm glad he's back."

"I am too. So, the job with the FBI wasn't what you thought it would be?"

"Not really. I probably should have told you but I didn't want to disappoint you. Again. You were the one that set this up for me."

"I just want you to be happy."

"I decided I wanted to do this job for Liv. I know I wasn't Chief Dodds' favorite person after what happened last year with Yates and Sergeant Dodds got shot but Liv meant a lot to me and it was my dream to work with her one day. Actually, I would have loved for her to move to Chicago and become our Boss."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Erin. I love you too."

"You know what I mean. She kept you in line and you needed that once in a while. You don't know how much I wanted to the two of you to end up together. I tried getting her to go to Chicago and I said I'd even keep Noah for the weekend. I'm just so pissed that I missed her funeral, so I never got the chance to say goodbye to her other than by visiting her at the cemetery."

"I feel the same way. Her funeral was the same day as my aunt's. If it hadn't been, I would have been on the next flight from Dublin to New York."

Sonny, Amanda, Fin and Melinda came in.

"Hey."

"Hello."

"Do you 4 want to join us?"

"Sure."

The tables got pushed together and then everyone got settled again. Amanda, Sonny, Melinda and Fin had their order taken.

"How are you, Noah?"

"Ok."

"I haven't had the chance to talk to the rest of you much since this happened. I know I have never been your favorite person."

"Tucker, it's ok. We did kind of get over that when you and Liv were together. It's been hard to be honest. Sometimes we still wait for her to give us orders on what we're doing but then I realize those orders are supposed to come from me now."

"Did Amaro get here for the funeral?"

"Yeah, he did."

"Did anyone think to call Stabler?"

"I thought about it but not very hard. If he really cared about her as much as he claimed he did, he would have come around after all the crap with Lewis. I asked her not that long ago if she ever thought about him and she said not really. She was finally able to move on with her life and it would take a lot for her to allow him to be a part of her life again. Cragen and Munch were both at the funeral and heartbroken by it just as the rest of us were. Alex Cabot, Casey Novak and Judge Donnelly were here for her funeral. They were all crushed. Cassidy even showed up. He took it pretty hard too. Barba has been a mess and can't concentrate on his job. For the time being, there is another ADA taking over the cases. Chief Dodds has actually been human and said if any of us needed time off, we could take it."

"Good. Did IAB investigate this?"

"They investigated the situation because they wanted to know why an NYPD Lieutenant was killed but they said me killing the suspect had been justified."

"If I was still with IAB, I doubt I'd even be able to investigate it, so someone else would have had to do it."

"How are you doin' with all this?"

"I'm still in shock. Even though we were no longer together, I still cared about her. I think Olivia's death hit me harder than my aunt's did and the aunt that died was my favorite aunt. We expected her death because she had cancer but it was still hard."

"That's a true statement. My wife had cancer and even though her death was expected, it was still very hard on us when it happened. What kind of cancer did she have?"

"Pancreatic."

"That's a quick one."

"It is. She did the chemo but it had spread."

"That's what happened with Camille. She had ovarian and had a complete hysterectomy and went through chemo but it did no good. She died in my arms with Erin and Justin by her side."

"None of us left Liv's side. I was holding her and Rollins had her hand on the wound trying to stop the bleeding, while Carisi held her hand. She died in my arms before the paramedics got there. The last thing she said was 'Tell Noah I love him'. Prison would have been too nice a place for that son of a bitch. I don't regret killing him. He killed my Boss and friend, so now, he can spend the rest of eternity in hell with Lewis and Yates."

"I got the call about a cop that had been killed but they didn't tell me who it was. That was the only time I have ever walked away from a crime scene and that was because the victim was one of my friends. She saved my life once and for that, I will always be grateful."

"Who told Noah?"

"We all did. We called Lucy and told her but we said we'd tell Noah. That was hard enough. Barba said he'd call Voight and Chief Dodds said he'd call you. He had tried getting a hold of you right away because he figured maybe you could have been there when we told Noah."

"If I could have been here, I would have. I appreciate Chief Dodds not just leaving me a message about what happened. I didn't get his message until the next morning and then I called him back. I was a little stunned when he told me. He said he had hoped I could have been there when you told Noah but I said I was in Dublin and my aunt had just passed, so there was no way I could come back here and then get back there for my aunt's funeral."

"That's what Chief Dodds said. We know you cared about Liv even though we had a hard time accepting you two together sometimes. How you doin', little man?"

"Ok. I miss Mommy."

"I know, little man. We do too. Do you like livin' in Chicago?"

"Yes. Hank is a good daddy."

"Glad to hear it."

"We left flowers at her grave and at her mother's."

"We all go regularly, so flowers won't be a problem."

"Good. He left a picture he made, so I'm not sure how long that will last."

"Ok."

Everyone got their food and then after they ate, Hank and Noah went back to the hotel, so Noah could go swimming for a little while before going to bed. The next day, Hank had made arrangements to meet up with Amanda and Jesse to spend the day at the Zoo. By the time they were getting ready to leave the following day, they went to the cemetery one more time before heading to the airport.

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is the last chapter of this story. I don't own any of the characters.**

 **6 Months Later…**

Hank had officially adopted Noah and he was having a celebration with his friends and Olivia's friends from New York. Chris, Otis and Gabby told him they would close Molly's and he could have the party there. Trevor had come in sooner and went with them. The 3 of them went to Molly's together. This was the first time Hank had been to Molly's in a while. When they arrived, there had been a change made. They now had a section dedicated to all the fallen firefighters and police officers and because they had worked with Olivia on numerous occasions, she was a part of that memorial. They had put her picture next to a picture of Hank's dad.

"Daddy."

"What?

"That's Mommy."

"Yeah, it is."

"We've all lost people we've cared about over the years and Olivia was special to all of us."

"Thanks for this and for putting her next to my dad."

"That was Lindsay's idea. We even included Nadia, since she was a part of the 21st's family just like Olivia."

"Daddy."

"Yeah, Buddy."

"Who's that?"

"That's my dad. He was a cop too."

"He died like Mommy?"

"Yep."

Erin walked up to Hank and gave him a hug and then she hugged Noah.

"I am so happy for you guys."

"Thanks."

"Hey, Hank."

"Olive, it's good to see you."

"You too. Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"Papa!"

"Hey, Daniel."

Daniel hugged Hank and Noah.

"Now Noah is Daniel's uncle."

"I'm an uncle?"

"Yep. Daniel's daddy was also my son, so that would have made him your brother."

Then Noah saw the group from New York, including Jesse, so he ran over to them and hugged them.

"Hi."

"Hey, Noah, it's good to see you."

"You too."

Hank joined Noah by the group from New York.

"Congratulations to you and Noah."

"Thanks."

"She would have wanted this."

"I know she would. Have all of you met my daughter-in-law and grandson?"

"We did. Lindsay introduced us."

"Ok, good."

Noah kissed Hank and then he, Daniel and Jesse went over to Lucy.

"So, things are going ok?"

"Yeah."

"Did you ever decide to cut back on your hours?"

"Yeah. I retired already. I decided that I needed to for both of us."

"Are you still keeping Lucy?"

"Oh, yeah. I told her she can stay as long as she wants to. I have projects around the house that I've been putting off, so having her around is a big help for when I have to run out to the store or do other errands. We are planning to spend the holidays in Arizona with Olive and Daniel, so Lucy is going to New York to spend the holidays with her family."

"That's good."

"When he's off from Preschool for Spring Break, I'm taking him, Olive and Daniel to Disneyland. We will probably go somewhere next summer but we haven't decided where yet. We will probably come to New York for Mother's Day weekend, so he can visit his mother's grave again. I would love to follow the Cubs on the road next season but he's still in school, so that would be a little hard to do. That was always something I wanted to do with Justin but never got to. Maybe next summer he and I can hang out at Wrigley."

"How's he handling everything?"

"He still has a hard time and he cries himself to sleep a lot. It's been a little over 6 months and he's only 4, so I know it'll take time. He really likes school and his teacher says he's doing really well considering the circumstances."

"That's good."

"Erin, are you avoiding Halstead on purpose?"

"Probably."

Olinsky came over to them.

"Hey, Man."

"Hey, Al. Have you met everyone?"

"No. Fin and Rollins I know of course and I've met Mr. Langan."

"This is Sonny Carisi, one of the SVU Detectives. This is Rafael Barba, the ADA. This is Dr. Melinda Warner, the Medical Examiner. This is Ed Tucker, Olivia's ex. This is Don Cragen, Olivia's former Captain. This is John Munch, he was SVU's Sergeant before Olivia. These two are Alexandra Cabot and Casey Novak, former ADA's and friends of Olivia's. I think you know Erin."

"Yeah, I do. Hey, kid."

Hey, Al. Good to see you."

"This is Detective Alvin Olinsky from Intelligence and my oldest friend."

"Nice to meet you, Detective."

"You too."

Adam and Kevin came in with the pizzas and then everyone sat down somewhere after getting some pizza. Carisi really seemed to like Chicago pizza.

"Oh my, God! This pizza is so good! Hey, Sarge, what kind of pizza is this?"

"Home Run Inn. It's one of my favorite places."

"Wow! This is good pizza!"

Amanda rolled her eyes and Fin gave Carisi a dirty look.

"Shut your face, Carisi! It's just pizza."

"This happens to be my first visit to Chicago. I had always heard that Chicago had good pizza but this is one of the best I have ever had. I like to eat. I can't help it."

"Giordano's is another one of my favorite places and they have deep dish, which is what Chicago is known for."

"I need to try that too."

"We're gonna leave you here, Carisi. Then you can eat all the damn pizza you want."

"Fin, calm down. You don't need to yell at Carisi. We're here to celebrate Voight and Noah becoming a family, which is what Liv would have wanted. For the last 6 months, all we have heard is how much you miss Liv. The rest of us do too. All you have done since Liv's death is complained about having to do the work. She obviously thought you could handle the responsibility when she asked you to take the Sergeant's exam, yet all you did when she asked you to take it was complain about it. You've done more complaining in the last couple years after Amaro left than anyone else. Liv did the best she could with the squad and she wouldn't have expected any less than that from you either. I miss her too. I hate being outnumbered but I'm dealing with it the best I can. She and I didn't always see eye to eye but I still respected her as my Superior and as a friend even when I didn't deserve it. The 3 of us have to get through this as a squad. We've always been a family. The 4 of us got through losing Dodds together and that wasn't easy on any of us, especially Liv. This time, we lost her, so yeah, it's gonna be a lot harder to get through it. Chief Dodds has been better with us and I think we're kind of getting along with Tucker better than we were when he and Liv were together. Noah lost his mama. That's a lot harder than losing a Boss or a friend."

"Yeah, you're right."

Everyone continued having a good time and every so often, Hank would look over at the picture of Olivia on the wall and would remember the time she threatened to arrest him and then after that case, when they sat at the same table he was currently at with his family and share beers together. They had grown to respect each other and had become friends as well as colleagues. Her son was now his son. Her memory would live in his heart and the hearts of everyone in that room forever.

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
